ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Disturbing Acts of Violence Department
The Disturbing Acts of Violence Department handles badfic with extreme violence. It is run by the Big Thorn and is currently the fourth-largest Action Department,"Behind the Times" by Huinesoron behind DMS, Bad Slash and Floaters. Like the Department of Implausible Crossovers, their corridors and RCs are painted black,[https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart4.htm#Chapter8 The Reorganisation, Chapter 8] by Huinesoron though the DAVD also uses red."A Taste of Blood" by Jay and Acacia, c. 2003 Description DAVD's main offices are located in the basement of PPC HQ. The Intel division occupy a cramped brick room known as "the Cell." The department's Action division, however, has their own Response Centers, much the same as any other department.[https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart1.htm#Chapter2 The Reorganisation, Chapter 2] by Huinesoron DAVD was set up to deal with extremely violent badfic. Their Intel division scouts out the fics, and then hands them over to the Action division. The Medical division is present to deal with any injuries occurring during missions, which are very common; DAVD is not a safe place to (or for, at times) work. Due to their violent reputation, DAVD are the subject of the DAVD Conspiracy Theory, which claims they are out to destroy the PPC. History DAVD was founded in 1992 HST by the Big Thorn, with the permission of the Sunflower Official, then the Head of the PPC.[https://ppchistory.webs.com/Skies2.htm Lofty Skies, Chapter 2] by Huinesoron As originally constituted, it already had its three divisions, staffed by transferred veterans from the DMS, Intel, and Medical. It was also created with an Administration team, consisting of five Secretaries. The first of these to be recruited would later become known as the Mysterious Somebody. During the events of Lofty Skies, the Mysterious Somebody apparently drove the other four Secretaries insane, leading them to sabotage the Department's Babbage Engine.[https://ppchistory.webs.com/Skies5.htm Lofty Skies, Chapter 5] by Huinesoron Alternately, he might have killed them and performed the sabotage himself. The end result was the closure of the Administration team, with their responsibilities passing to the Big Thorn. In 1999 HST, DAVD played a peripheral role in the Reorganisation; Tango Dioxide was transferred to the department, which led directly to the deaths of Agents Echo and Carreg, and Tango's flight from PPC HQ.[https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart2.htm#Chapter4 The Reorganisation, Chapter 4] by Huinesoron DAVD Agents Penny and India later brought Mara Jade into HQ, which precipitated the downfall of the Mysterious Somebody.[https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart6.htm The Reorganisation, Chapter 11] by Huinesoron During the civil war in HQ, DAVD agents were among those fighting against the Department of Internal Security, despite a later claim by Agent Penny that the war was a purely DMS effort.[https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart8.htm#Chapter16 The Reorganisation, Chapter 16] by Huinesoron Seven years later, the department also assisted in the defence against the Black Cats and Mysterious Somebody during their invasions of HQ.[https://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashPart8.htm#Chapter14 Crashing Down, Chapter 14] by Huinesoron A combined DAVD-DBS force led by India were the first agents to encounter the Mysterious Somebody's army, when he interrupted a battle between them and Parma Division; this incident led to the virtual destruction of the department, whose members spent the next few years constantly afraid of being shut down. Divisions There are currently three divisions of the DAVD. Confusingly, all of these divisions refer to themselves simply as DAVD. Due to this, some known DAVD agents cannot be definitively assigned to a division. DAVD(a) DAVD Action (DAVD(a)) is the majority of the department, consisting of the agents who kill badfics; it is run directly by the Big Thorn."DAVD, 2009" by Huinesoron In 2009 HST, there were about forty-nine DAVD(a) agents; however, by 2012 HST, they were the fourth-largest Action Department. Unlike DAVD(i), they use regular response centres. Known members and former members of this division are: * Cham"A New Patient" by Spud Avec, c. 2007 * Charlie * Tango Dioxide (retired, eventually returned and transferred back to Department of Mary Sues) * Zeeky Doog"In the Mirror" by Tawaki, Jan 10, 2008 * Echo[https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart2.htm The Reorganisation, Chapter 3] by Huinesoron (deceased) * Ginmar"Highway to Hell" by Rhysdux and Ginmar * India (deceased) * Richard Kalmer * Brian McMaolin"DIA: Introductions" by Ekyl (transferred to Department of Internal Affairs) * Reece Nalan * Carreg Sarna (deceased) * Penny Smith[https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart3.htm The Reorganisation, Chapter 5] by Huinesoron * Merelette Turner * Wanda"Farewell" by Tawaki, Dec 25, 2009 (mentioned in passing) * Antoine Zefford * Torin Elyset and Narnia Soletat were Mary Sues that infiltrated the department as DAVD Action agents before the Department of Internal Operations dispatched them."DIO: Mission One" by Huinesoron * T'Lyra * Lorian DAVD(i) DAVD Intelligence (DAVD(i)) is a spinoff of the Department of Intelligence, run by the Elder Evil Tree, with agents trained to deal with the violent situations DAVD gets into. The main DAVD(i) offices are 1,012 floors below most of HQ, in a brick room in the basement known as "the Cell.""If I Die Before I Wake" by Katharine the Great Known members and former members of DAVD(i) are: * Dour K * Mad H * Rile X In 2009, only Rile X was still in the division, leading a team numbering approximately twelve. DAVD(m) DAVD Medical (DAVD(m)) heals agents and canons injured during missions, and is run by the Spirit Tree. The only known member is Physician Fizz R the Bizarre,"Killer in the Dark" by Katharine the Great but there were apparently five agents in this division in 2009. DAVD Medical are known to use somewhat unusual methods to restore injured canon characters to health, and - in keeping with the theme of the department - are able to deal with problems that would normally be fatal. For example, a decapitated canon survived simply by having his head glued back on. Unfortunately, these techniques do not work on agents. DAVD Admin Originally, DAVD also had its own Administration team, consisting of five Secretaries. Known members are: *The Mysterious Somebody *Taffeta, the leader (male) *Frock, a Vulcan (female) During the Lofty Skies crisis, four of the five members were driven insane. There is no record of the continued existence of the Admin team. Department Records * Missions from this department are listed on The Complete List of PPC Fiction, Disturbing Acts of Violence Department. * DAVD features in three PPC Histories: ** [https://ppchistory.webs.com/SkiesTitle.htm Lofty Skies] ** [https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgTitle.htm The Reorganisation] ** [https://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashTitle.htm Crashing Down] * "DAVD, 2009" discusses the state of DAVD in the aftermath of the 2006 invasion. References Category:Disturbing Acts of Violence Department Category:Action Departments